Tony's Shannon
by DeathRay404
Summary: Gibbs makes an interesting discovery while preparing fro Abby's house warming party that cuases him to see Tony in a diffrent light. Tiva hint of McAbby and Gibbs/Dr.Ryan. ONESHOT. Reviews welcome.


"Gibbs! Gibbs! It has a pool and it allows pets!" Abby cried as Gibbs entered her lab.

"The DNA we found in Officer King's apartment?" Gibbs asked thinking she was talking about the case.

"No! I haven't finished scanning that yet. I am talking about my new apartment." Abby said.

"Didn't know you were looking to move" Gibbs said.

"I wasn't really my lease was almost up on my old one and I was visiting a friend and she said an apartment in her complex was available so I went to check it out just to see and I can afford the rent so I got it!" Abby squealed.

"Congratulations Abby!" Gibbs said.

"Oh and you are all invited to a house warming pool party this Friday after work!" Abby cried.

"I'll make sure everybody tries to get there." Gibbs told her leaving.

It's Friday midafternoon and they had just wrapped the case that morning so Abby's pool arty was a-go. Gibbs entered the Bullpen with his afternoon coffee Tony was in the break room having lunch, McGee was down with Abby, and Ziva was out with Breena they had gotten to be friends recently. Gibbs looked over to Tony's desk and saw a plastic bag sitting on top of it. His curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to Tony's desk beside the bag was a receipt from a clothes company Gibbs looked at it "suit $200". "WOW why'd DiNozzo buy such a cheap suit?" He thought. Gibbs reached in the bag and pulled out what may have been the ugliest bathing suit in the world. It was black, with purple stripes, yellow polka dots, and paisleys which were pea green on a hot pink patch. When Gibbs looked closely he realized that's what Tony had spent the $200 on. "Why would you spend $200 on this Tony it is hideous." He thought.

"Boss why are you at my desk?" Tony asked returning from lunch.

"Why did you spend $200 on this?" Gibbs asked holding up the bathing suit.

"I had it custom made Boss." Tony explains.

"Why in the hell would you design something like this? Do I need Abby to perform a drug test on you because if Vance makes us sit through one of those drug lectures I will kill you?" Gibbs questions.

Tony sighs "Ziva wasn't going to go to Abby's party because she feels self-conscious about her scars from Somalia. So I went out after work Monday night and got this made picked it up this morning. I told her if I was wearing the world's ugliest bathing suit nobody would notice her scars because they'd all be staring at me." Tony explained.

Gibbs was dumbfounded that seemed like something he'd have done for Shannon. "Was it possible Ziva was Tony's Shannon?"

Later that evening Gibbs sat in a lawn chair by the pool of Abby's apartment complex. Ducky had stopped by mingled a bit and dropped off a bottle of wine. He wasn't much for pool parties but, figured dropping by would be polite. He watched as a pool ball war broke out boys vs. girls. It started when Tony put something down Breena's bathing suit. She screamed and threw a ball at Tony who immediately threw it back at her quickly Abby and Ziva came to her defense and McGee to Tony's poor Jimmy couldn't decide between being one of the guys or defending his women so he ran between teams.

"Hey Palmer I had no idea you had gender issues!" Tony taunted.

"You would know gender issues Tony!" McGee shot back that caused McGee to fire at Tony after that the teams dissolved and it became a free for all.

"Hey kids are not allowed alone at the pool!" An older man called.

"Sweetheart those are adults…" An older woman croaked as she approached the pool.

"Hello!" Gibbs heard a familiar voice call. He looked up and saw Dr. Ryan walked up to him. She sat down beside him and out her arm around him. Gibbs smiled as he watched his team Abby and McGee kept looking at each other "I may need a roommate" she whispered to him. Jimmy and Breena were defiantly in love Gibbs finally saw it was like him and Shannon not him and any of the others. Tony wore that horrendous bathing suit and everybody looked at him and not Ziva. He and Doctor Ryan may have had something. Maybe love wasn't so bad after all. Even if it may be too late for him.


End file.
